borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Keep your insides inside
What mission is this? i have it but cant turn it in its given by Dr.Zed and the only objective is to purchase a shield. it also SEVERLY limits the amount of people i can join game with. apperantly only with people that have the same mission?Mr.friend009 21:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) buy a shield perhaps? GnarlyToaster 00:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) well you clearly have not experianced the bug gnarly. as far as i know, the mission does not exist and comes from peoples hacked games, hence no fix until it gets patched. A temporary fix is if you only have the mission on pt 2 is to start single player with that char in pt 1, wait 30 seconds then save and quit. you will then have the full selection of games to join when searching multiplayer. --Tibbz-- Thanks --Tibbz-- 00:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah this bug seems to be spreading like the "Talk to tannis" mission bug. ~ One random guy 03:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) "Keep Your Insides Inside" replaces the "Fix'er Upper" mission for PT2. And it has a known bug. After you open New Haven in PT1, Dr Zed moves there. The bug usually occurs when you join an online PT2 that has already done/skipped this mission and Dr Zed is no longer in Fyrestone for you to turn in. As already suggested, you need to join an online PT2 that is just starting and doing the turn in then. -- MeMadeIt 03:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) memadelt is wrong. in pt 2 you still get fix'er upper and keep your insides inside is never handed out, or handed in. and CANNOT be handed in at all, no matter where you talk to zed (fyrestone, new haven or even t-bone) he gives you no dialog --Tibbz-- As with most broken quests, 10 seconds in WillowTree should fix it. The process is very self-explanitory and a simple google search should turn up some help if you believe in reading manuals and that sort of thing. This is one of the uses of WT that I would consider 100% legit and awesome, because essentially all you're doing is removing a bug. As far as joining a game goes, it seems to fix some similar problems but after doing some digging it appears that it usually does not work on this bug. I cannot confirm this and it's an easy thing to try so you might as well, but honestly for stuff like this WillowTree is the way to go. Additionally, if anything works, I'm curious as to what so please do keep us updated. Texhn 22:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I made a new roland and got him to the the dahl headlands in PT2 and have yet turn in the mission im not going to new haven on the off chance that I find away to turn it in. I cant use willow tree because i Have a mac but the solution of useing a differnt char to join game with and then switching to my main char when i join is working like a charm so i think im just going to deal with it.(Sadly im a completionis so it really bothers me that theres a mission there)Mr.friend009 23:57, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : if you bootcamp windows you should be just fine, but that's a bit of effort and hard drive space that might not be worth it to you. i know i hate losing/redoing progress enough to go through some effort to get it back, but i also know a lot of people who for some reason or another don't wish to or can't bootcamp. if you're willing to drop some time and hardware space, willowtree will fix your problems. then again, there's always good old hard work. Texhn 00:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It depends on whether he has a Intel Mac or a PPC Mac. I am guessing that the OP is playing on a console. Arkayn71 01:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::If he's playing on a console, it's just going to be a pain what with all the memory card transferrence and such. you can still copy your save over onto a computer, edit it, and send it on back. OP mentioned being a mac purist so i was assuming he plays it on mac, but that is indeed an awfully large assumption. however, if my assumption is correct, i would also assume a relatively new mac if he's able to play borderlands. as for Intel vs PPC, you just went right out of my area of expertise, so i'll trust you on that one. Texhn 01:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks like he has a PS3 so that makes sense. Only Intel Macs can run bootcamp. Arkayn71 01:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah I just saw that thread, you would be correct. In that case, my advice boils down to: Supposing your computer is capable of running bootcamp, is the progress you've lost worth a few hours dinking around? If not, new character. if it is, editing time. Texhn 01:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) How am I wrong? It is a known bug that occurs just as I explained. I have gotten it myself. If you complete PT1 and the join an online PT2 that has already done FU, you will not get FU but KYII. It seems that the code is checking to see if a shield has been purchased as the game progresses towards leaving Fyrestone. I joined another PT2 that was just starting PT2, got FU, turned it in, and KYII disappeared from my mission list. For those interested, here's the WT of my character showing the mission. -- MeMadeIt 03:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : After reading what must be every piece of online information about this glitch, i must conclude you are indeed correct. while half of them have no idea what they're talking about (mainly on the XBOX forums), the other half seems to pretty clearly say what you're saying. the confusion arose from your wording in the first line of the post tibbz replied to. it sounded as if playthough 2 gives you KYII instead of FU, which is not the case. tibbz was also correct in what he said, except the part about you being wrong. you're just misunderstood. as for fixing it, it's good to hear that the drop-in method worked for you, and i would again reccommend trying that first due to how easy it is. unfortunately, i came across a few reports of it not being fixed as well. more testing needs to be done i guess. Texhn 04:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, okay, I see that now. Thx. -- MeMadeIt 05:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes i play on a PS3 and i have a PPC Mac, the problem has been solved, i went to my friends house he fixed for me its all good.--Mr.friend009 23:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Awesome, i like it when problems are solved. Enjoy your gaming! Texhn 02:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC)